


Amber

by rosanticis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's Christmas Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, its abit late..  
> I'm looking at this now and am surprised anyone would wanna read this at all. @.@   
> Its just some stuff that I had sitting around in my head and I rushed to cough it all out. thanks for reading!
> 
> warning: there is no Auruo in this. I don't know how to write him at all..

Levi had been moody the past few days and Eren was determined to cheer him up.  
Hence tonight's gathering at Eren's new apartment - a surprise birthday cum Christmas dinner for the man which Eren had planned with the help of Erd and Gunther.  
It would be a quiet affair, with just Levi's closest friends - just the way Levi would want it.

Eren pushed open the swinging wooden doors just enough to allow him to peep at the tall dour faced man hard at work in the kitchen. "Eh mate, you ready?"  
Gunther looked up briefly to nod at the messy haired youth. "Almost there," he said, flashing a small smile at Eren before he looked down once more.  
Eren watched as Gunther piped fat rosettes of whipped cream all around the top edge of the cake. "Looking good there."  
Gunther smiled. "Thanks."

"Eren!" The young man looked over his shoulder as a tall blond man with a small goatee and long hair tied back messily into a knot came striding toward him. He had a slightly frazzled look on his face. "What's up, Erd?"  
"I need your help to lay the table for dinner. It'll be quicker that way, with two people doing it."  
"Alright," Eren said. "C'mon."

Eren followed Erd through the house as the taller man headed for the dining room. Eren stopped by the wooden dining table where Erd had already laid out a beautiful red and green table-runner down the centre of the table. "Looks good."  
"Yea. Its actually Petra's."  
"Hey, E. Where do you keep the dinnerware?"  
"They're over here."

Eren headed to a low cupboard and opened it, revealing dinnerware and other paraphernalia placed neatly on the shelves. He had a complete set of fine china plates for his new place, given him by his parents.

He took out the dinnerware and carried it to the dining table whilst Erd got out the silverware.  
The two worked in unison, setting out the cutlery and plates. Gunther eventually joined them in the kitchen with a breadbasket which held bread of various types that Gunther had baked. They were mouth-wateringly fragrant and Eren couldn't help but to steal a tiny piece that had broken off once Gunther had turned away. He popped it in his mouth and groaned inwardly at the wonderful taste. Gunther could definitely cook.  
Erd smacked his hand when he tried to pilfer another piece.  
"Don't. Crumbs, genius."  
"Og shij." Eren swallowed his mouthful of bread as he checked the table as well as the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been lucky this time- there was minimal crumbs -nothing that couldn't be cleaned quickly and easily.

Eren's cellphone went off just as Erd was setting down the last wine glass at Levi's place. The two exchanged a quick glance before Eren checked his phone. It was a message from Petra. "Closing down now. 30 minutes."  
"Oi! Gunther, Erd! 30 minutes!" He shouted, relaying Petra's message.  
"Roger." Erd said as Gunther called out an affirmative from the kitchen.  
Eren rubbed his hands against his shirt, nervous.  
This was it.  
Levi was on the way.  
He went around the house checking everything, making sure everything was clean to Levi's standards, that minimal Christmas decorations were up and everything was tasteful.

Erd walked into the sitting room with three gifts in his hands just as Eren was placing a gift under the Christmas tree.  
"Huh. Petra managed to slip you her Christmas gift today, huh? How on earth did she manage it?" He wondered aloud, looking at the carefully wrapped box as Eren grinned. "Gunther had to distract him."  
Erd handed him the neatly wrapped gifts which he was holding. "Two from me- Christmas and birthday. The other one is Petra's birthday gift."  
"Wait. How did she -"  
"She actually bought it a while back and stored it at my place."  
"Right."  
As Levi was born on Christmas, his friends made sure to give him two presents: one for Christmas and another one for Levi's birthday.  
Eren had gotten the usual two presents, but with the addition of something extra this year, now that he was Levi’s lover. He had gotten Levi a beautiful handwoven white scarf for Christmas and a canister of Darjeeling First Flush Tea for Levi’s birthday. He also had an additional gift, small earrings with an amber stone, which he hoped to present to his lover in private.  
He got up to go and get his presents as Erd went off to remind Gunther that he had not laid out his gifts yet.

Eren came out of his room to see Erd lounging on the L-couch. He had two gifts on the coffee table before him. The other man looked up as Eren approached the tree and added his gifts to the small collection below the tree. “Gunther’s,” he said simply and passed the packages over.  
“Done.” Eren announced as Gunther joined them in the sitting room.  
Eren’s phone beeped and he checked it. “They’re almost here!” He told the other two men who nodded in acknowledgement. Erd went off to set up the confetti bag and tape it to the ceiling in front of the front door.  
Eren nipped into the foyer to check his appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall there. He hoped he looked good – he was dressed in a new cream sweater which showed off his olive skin had managed to wrestle his messy brown hair down somewhat. He looked slightly neater than usual. That done, he nervously checked over the house again, before going into the kitchen to ask Gunther about the dinner.  
Eren’s phone went off. “He’s here!” He shouted and ran to the door with Gunther to wait. Erd was already there, a mischievous light shining in his eyes.  
A firm knock sounded at the door at the same time.  
Eren smiled as he answered the door while Erd simultaneously yanked on the string of the confetti bag. 

“SURPRISE!”  
Colourful confetti exploded into the air and rained down on a somewhat stunned Levi as Erd and Eren laughed. A smiling Petra stood a little away from Levi, and had managed to avoid most of the confetti.  
“…the fuck..” Levi said as soon as he got his voice back and Eren laughed, reaching out to brush confetti out of Levi’s hair. “Happy Birthday, Levi.”  
Levi smiled as Eren took his hand and pulled him into the house. “Brat.”  
Petra came in as Levi took off his coat, frowning alittle when he saw the smiling Erd and Gunther standing there as well. “What the..Erd? You guys are here too?”  
“Of course we’re here. We’re here to see you. Merry Christmas, Levi.” Erd said as Gunther added “And happy birthday, sir.”  
Levi turned away but not before everyone saw the small smile on his face. “Shit. What do you want me to say?”  
Erd smiled as he took Levi’s coat. “How about you’re hungry right now?”  
“Wha- ?”  
Eren took him by the arm and led him into the dining room, where he pulled out a chair at the head of the table. “Sit.”  
Levi frowned and sat, looking at the table as everyone filed in and sat down around the dining table. Gunther nipped into the kitchen and brought out the first dish – warm cream of chicken to go with the bread. Eren reached out to lay his hand over Levi’s. “Gunther prepared a special dinner for you today.”  
Levi turned his hand over to entwine their fingers together. “I like it,” Levi said simply as he raised their joined hands to his lips. “Thank you all.”  
Gunther nodded at Levi, while Petra smiled softly at her boss, looking slightly embarrassed but very pleased at the comment. Erd rubbed the back of his neck, as he mumbled, “It’s nothing.”  
Everyone settled down to eat after that. Levi never let go of Eren’s hand as he ate.

Levi’s eyes widened when Gunther brought out the cake later that evening. “Is that - ?”  
“Yes. It is.” Eren said smiling as he quickly leant forward to kiss Levi on the cheek while the man was distracted.  
“3,2,1.. Happy Birthday to you.” The friends chorused as Gunther placed the cake before Levi who was too stunned to say anything more.  
Petra presented Levi with a cake knife and he cut the cake, as Eren took several photos. Petra distributed the cake slices and everyone laughed and chattered as they took their plates to the sitting room for the gift giving, to Levi’s disgust though he gamely followed them to the couch.  
The cake was indeed good, soft and moist on the inside, sweet and rich. Eren got Levi another slice before Petra decided it was time for the opening of presents when she saw that Levi was getting restless.  
It was quite entertaining to see what everyone had gotten Levi, who was not exactly easy to shop for. Gunther got him a black leather wallet and a bottle of Malbec, while Erd had gotten him a porcelain tea set and some vinyls. Petra had gotten a set of crystal wineglasses and a watch.  
Levi saved Eren’s gifts for last. The young man was nervous as he sat down next to Levi on the couch and held his breath as his lover peeled off the wrapping on the first gift carefully.  
“Oh.” Levi stared down at the canister of black tea. “Shit. Wow.”  
“That smells nice.” Petra said as the great coffee monster Erd sniffed. “Kinda.”  
“You can use Erd’s tea set with this now.” Eren started as Levi popped the lid of the canister an inhaled the sweet scent of the tea leaves.  
“Thanks.” His eyes softened as he turned to look at Eren who flushed, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Open the other one.” Eren fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt as Levi put the top back on. Gunther passed over the last gift still below the tree. Levi nodded in thanks and reached for the gift He unwrapped it neatly, revealing a flat black box with a lid. The lid was plain with the brand’s logo - a pair of overlapping wings embossed on it. Curious, Levi carefully lifted the lid off the box.  
Nestled inside on white tissue paper was the scarf. Levi carefully lifted it out and the scarf cascaded across his hands like a pearlescent mist. “Because you hate the cold.” Eren said to break the silence that fell across the group as Levi stared down at the silk pooling in his hands.  
“It’s beautiful.” Levi said as he picked up the scarf and tied it around his neck experimentally. The white material suited him, and Eren felt the fleeting feeling of something familiar and almost sad stirring in his heart as he stared at Levi who was running his fingers over the soft material. He blinked and the pang in his heart was gone as quickly as it appeared.  
Levi leant forward and Eren glimpsed some unknown emotion shimmering in the storm-grey depths of the other man’s eyes. He said nothing but merely pressed a soft kiss to Eren’s lips.  
In the background, Eren heard the others standing and collecting the dirty dishes and cutlery before making a quiet exit, letting the couple share a tender moment together.  
Levi pulled back after a while, resting his forehead against Eren’s.  
“Eren.”  
“Yes, Levi?”  
“I have something for you too. I didn't get to hand it to you this morning when I gave out the presents.”  
“What is it?” Eren asked, curiously and then stopped dead as Levi took his hand, sliding a simple gold band onto his ring finger.” He inhaled shakily as he saw the amber stone on it.  
“Amber.” Levi said simply. “You are mine now.”  
“Was that why you were so moody these past few days?”  
Levi looked away. Was he embarrassed? “Brat. I didn’t know if you would want to wear it.”  
Eren laughed giddily as he presented Levi with the earrings. “Oh yea? You are now well and truly entangled.”

Surprised, Levi took the earring in his hand, and stared at it for a long time before reaching up to his ear. He deftly took off one of the small hoops on his ear, exchanging it for the gold hoop Eren gave him.  
Eren leant forward and kissed him again, soft and tenderly. “Happy Birthday, Levi.”  
“Merry Christmas, brat.”


End file.
